Aranżacja romantyczna
by Bellatrix3
Summary: Opowieść o tym, że nie jest łatwo wyrzucić z pamięci stare znajomości, z którymi łączy nas pewien niemożliwy do zwalczenia sentyment.


**Aranżacja romantyczna**

* * *

Zobaczyłam cię dzisiaj z daleka, nie potrafiąc odegnać myśli, że chciałeś być zobaczony. Płatki śniegu osiadły na twoich włosach jak rosa wiosennego poranka, klejąc się do policzków, zwijając czarne kosmyki w wątłe loki, tak niepasujące do twojej twarzy. Stałeś w cieniu rzucanym przez sosnowe drzewo sąsiadów z naprzeciwka, nerwowym gestem wygładzając podróżną pelerynę, a ja przez moment miałam wrażenie, że między nami nic nigdy się nie zmieniło, a może to czas, który nas dzielił cofnął swój bieg i przez chwilę na powrót byliśmy dziećmi leżącymi w skąpanej promieniami słońca trawie, przez chwilę, krótką i ulotną jak sen, wszystko było tak, jak dawniej.

A potem odwróciłeś się i zacząłeś się oddalać, a twoja spuszczona głowa zaciążyła na moim sercu jak kamień rzucony głucho na dno ciemniej studni, a echo twojego głosu zapiekło moje oczy jak sól.

Ja wiem, że to przywiązanie, którego nie zwalczę, którego, jeśli się nad tym zastanowię, nie chciałabym utracić - powiedziałeś mi kiedyś, że powinno się walczyć o to, na czym nam zależy - dlatego najpewniej (a może - jedynie dlatego) gwałtownym szarpnięciem otworzyłam okno, nie zważając na zimny powiew wiatru, który wdarł się do pokoju, rozpraszając kłębowisko przyjemnego ciepła piętrzącego się w przytulnym wnętrzu (a może jedynie przedostał się do mojego serca - trochę zbyt kurczowo zacisnęło się ono w piersi), i wychylając się przez futrynę, zawołałam: „Severus!" jak prośba zaklęta w głoskach, jak lęk przed samotnością.

Moje słowa utonęły pośród gwizdu zimowego wiatru tańczącego na nagich gałęziach drzew i zagubiły się w niebycie, jakby nigdy nie istniały, ale być może tak właśnie powinno pozostać, być może lepiej nam będzie bez siebie, bez wspomnień, które utknęły w próżni pomiędzy nami, pozostawiając gorycz ściskającą gardło i kaleczącą umysł.

* * *

-VVV-

* * *

Był taki moment - nie potrafię powiedzieć, kiedy dokładnie, nie umiem podać jasno określonego punktu na osi odmierzającej czas, wiem jedynie, że w pewnej chwili zaistniał on, rozkwitł jak kwiat, jak Gwiazda Betlejemska, raz na trzysta sześćdziesiąt pięć dni - w którym zdałam sobie sprawę, że jeśli zaraz nie uczynię czegoś, co zbliżyłoby nas do siebie ponownie, to albo rozpadnę się w tysiące zaprzepaszczonych uczuć, albo zmarnuję resztę swoich dni, starając się pochwycić w palce coś tak ulotnego, jak dym z komina.

Okazało się niespodziewanie - tak nagle, jak tylko zdarza się to w baśniach - że duszę się własnymi wspomnieniami i zanim racjonalność zrugała mnie za dziecinną impulsywność, ubrałam rocznego Harry'ego, wytargałam z najniższej półki korytarzowej szafy dziecięcy wózek, za który mój mąż wydał fortunę, podziękowałam opaczności za to, że James, wspaniały, czuły James, poszedł na całodniową zmianę do ministerstwa i z sercem na ramieniu wyszłam z domu, wiedząc, że postępuję źle i że powinnam trzymać się z dala od moich własnych demonów przeszłości.

* * *

-VVV-

* * *

Idąc ulicą, po której roznosił się miarowy stukot moich obcasów, mijając rząd szarych, ponurych, kamiennych budynków, spod których spoglądały na mnie dzieci z równie kamiennymi oczyma, pomyślałam, że kiedy się poznaliśmy, na niebie świeciło takie samo, ogromne, jaśniejące czerwienią różanych płatków słońce.

* * *

-VVV-

* * *

Severus spoglądał długo na dziecko śpiące spokojnym snem beztroski, z lekko przechyloną głową, tulące policzek do gładkiego materiału białego koca, a ja, przyglądając się jego twarzy, doszłam do wniosku, iż rozważa on bardzo poważnie zamknięcie mi drzwi tuż przed nosem.

— Chciałam, żebyś poznał Harry'ego — odezwałam się, nim straciłam odwagę.

Podniósł na mnie wzrok i bardzo długo wpatrywał się w moją twarz, zupełnie, jakby nie była ona przejrzysta jak czysta tafla jeziora - zawsze takie właśnie odnosiłam wrażenie - że moje oczy są wykopaliskiem emocji, wystarczy sięgnąć, aby wydobyć poszczególne z nich na powierzchnię.

Kiedy kąciki jego wąskich ust uniosły się w krzywym uśmiechu, moje serce zadrżało w piersi jak przemarznięty wróbel kołyszący się na chudej grzędzie. Jego słowa zapiekły, niespodziewanie ostro, niespodziewanie mocno niczym kwas wcierany w skórę.

— Jak nienawidzić musi mnie rzeczywistość, skoro pcha ku moim drzwiom nawet moje największe porażki.

Wyciągnęłam rękę i pochwyciłam framugę drzwi tak mocno, że zbielały mi palce - zanadto bałam się odrzucenia.

— Myślisz, że pozwolę ci, ot tak, o sobie zapomnieć, Severusie? Sądziłeś, że odejdę bez żadnego słowa? Trwa wojna, Sev, i ludzie tracą bliskich codziennie, a potem krzyczą tak długo, aż zedrą sobie gardło, rzucają się bez opamiętania pomiędzy czterema ścianami i przeklinają sami siebie, że nie powiedzieli wszystkiego, co pragnęliby powiedzieć, gdyby był na to jeszcze czas.

Severus spojrzał mi w oczy w taki sposób, że przez moment pożałowałam decyzji o przybyciu w jego progi, pożałowałam tak mocno i tak rzewnie, że moje gardło ścisnęło się, a usta pobladły.

— Nie mamy sobie nic do powiedzenia, Lily — rzekł cierpko, ale nie zamknął drzwi, a ja zdałam sobie sprawę, że niewiele na świecie jest osób, na których zależałoby mi tak mocno, jak na nim.

Zaczerpnęłam tchu, mając wrażenie, że duszę się powietrzem i odwróciłam głowę, wiedząc, że to, co powiem, równie mocno zaboli nas oboje.

— Severusie, kocham Jamesa i chcę iść przez życie u jego boku. I nie chcę, żeby uczucia, które do niego żywię były przeszkodą między nami, bo jesteś i zawsze byłeś moim najlepszym...

— Skoro go kochasz, to wracaj do niego.

Błysk czarnych oczu - spojrzenie rzucone w moją stronę jak kamień. Przez moment starałam się przypomnieć, jak używać głosowych strun.

— Kiedy ja nie chcę przyszłości, w której nie ma ciebie. — Oddech zaczerpnęłam nieco chwiejnie, starając się samą siebie uspokoić, ale czy można uspokoić serce, które nie potrafi zapomnieć imienia tak często wibrującego na moich ustach w dzieciństwie?

Palce Severusa zaciśnięte na klamce stały się białe, puls skakał w zagłębieniu mojej szyi niczym tancerz balansujący nad głębiną przepaści.

— Tęsknię za tobą tak mocno, że to aż piecze i pomyślałam, chyba tylko dlatego, że już nie potrafiłam dłużej milczeć, że jeśli się zobaczymy, że jeśli przyjdę...

— To co? Będę na ciebie czekał z bukietem róż i modlitwą wierności na ustach? Będę ci rzewnie dziękował za zaszczycenie mnie swoją obecnością i wygrywał symfonie pochwalne na twoją cześć? — Była pewna gorycz w jego głosie, która kazała mi spuścić wzrok i skulić ramiona, która krzyczała gdzieś we wnętrzu mojego umysłu, nazywając mnie potworem niezasługującym na litość.

— Nie — odpowiedziałam, wzruszając ramionami i poprawiłam Harry'emu dziecięcą czapkę w sowy zsuwającą się z jego głowy. — Pomyślałam, że zwyczajnie zaparzysz mi herbaty. Nie przyszło mi do głowy, że mogę nie być tu mile widziana.

Powinnam, i to już dawno, nauczyć się, że utrata przyjaciół to rzecz ludzka, zdarzająca się nad wyraz często, powinnam się już przyzwyczaić do bólu - a jednak wciąż jest on zaskoczeniem, którego nie potrafię udźwignąć.

Severus zazgrzytał zębami, jego powieki opadły na oczy.

— Nie odzywałaś się do mnie, odkąd skończyliśmy szóstą klasę, Lily, a teraz przychodzisz tutaj, przyprowadzając swojego syna i oczekujesz, że zaproszę cię na herbatę, zupełnie jakby nigdy nie istniały te długie miesiące milczenia?

Uśmiechnęłam się bez rozbawienia, czując tępy ucisk w skroniach, mając się gorzej, niż podczas bóli migrenowych.

— Pomyślałam, że nasza przyjaźń jest silniejsza, niż czas, ale wychodzi na to, że byłam w błędzie.

Severus zamknął oczy, przetarł je dłonią i przez moment wyglądał tak, jakby wraz z moimi słowami postarzał się o kilkadziesiąt lat, a ja przez chwilę, krótką jak mrugnięcie powiek, miałam nadzieję, że zdołamy jeszcze naprawić samych siebie i nie doprowadzić tym samym do tragedii.

— Nie cieszysz się, że mnie widzisz? — zapytałam chyba tylko dlatego, żeby ten jeden, jedyny raz usłyszeć z jego ust całą prawdę i zdecydować na jej podstawie, co powinnam zrobić.

Opuścił rękę powoli i spojrzał na mnie oczyma tak przepełnionymi smutkiem, że pomyślałam, iż najwyraźniej nie znam go aż tak dobrze, jak mogło mi się wydawać.

— Obiecałem sobie, że nigdy nie będę wracał do naszych starych, wspólnych wspomnień.

— Ale? — zapytałam, robiąc sobie nadzieję, która była złudna jak sen.

— Nie istnieje żadne: „ale", Lily. Prawda jest taka, że zacząłem układać sobie własny świat bez ciebie, a ty masz męża, którego powinnaś się trzymać, zamiast przychodzić tutaj, aby raz jeszcze wpleść nieporządek w moje poukładane życie. — Severus pokręcił głową, patrząc na mnie, jakbym była abstrakcją, jakbym była wymysłem jego wyobraźni. — Dlaczego tu jesteś? Właśnie _teraz_ , po tak długim czasie...

Harry poruszył się w swoim wózku i powoli otworzył zaspane oczy. Nie płakał, Harry bardzo rzadko płakał. Dziecko drgnęło niespokojnie i zaczęło szukać mnie wzrokiem, a ja wyciągnęłam ręce i uspokajająco przeczesałam jego rzadkie włosy, czując ich miękkość pod opuszkami palców.

— Mama — zaszczebiotał mój chłopiec i wyciągnął główkę, aby móc na mnie spojrzeć.

Odetchnęłam głęboko i przełknęłam nadmiar śliny, starając się uspokoić gonitwę swych myśli, nim przemówię do syna, który być może miał dopiero rok, jednak był nad wyraz inteligentny, jak na swój wiek (choć możliwe, że to tylko spostrzeżenie matki względem jedynego dziecka), ale Harry odwrócił już głowę i zaczął przyglądać się z zaciekawieniem tlącym się w błyszczących, zielonych oczach napiętej twarzy Severusa.

A potem uśmiechnął się, ten mój mały, mądry chłopiec, i wyciągnął drobne ramiona w stronę stojącego w drzwiach mężczyzny, a ja przygryzłam wargę, wiedząc lepiej, niż ktokolwiek inny, że Harry lękał się zawsze ludzi obcych jak ognia.

Severus cofnął się gwałtownie, jakby go uderzono, wpatrując się w moje dziecko, jakby zobaczył przybysza z obcej planety, albo wręcz przeciwnie, jakby pojawił się w jego życiu ktoś, kto tak niespodziewanie i całkowicie szczerze zaakceptował go takim, jakim jest, ignorując wszelkie jego wady (nie mógł wiedzieć, że tak już bywa z dziećmi - widzimy im się, jako nieskazitelne plamy bieli i jasności, nawet jeśli całe nasze życie jest jedną, wielką katastrofą).

Pochyliłam się, biorąc syna w ramiona, a on zaplótł małe rączki wokół mojej szyi, nie opuszczając swych jaśniejących oczu z napiętej twarzy Severusa.

— Polubił cię — powiedziałam cicho, starając się zachować spokój, podczas gdy naprawdę miałam ochotę krzyczeć i krzyczeć, tak długo, aż zedrę sobie gardło, i zarzucić mu wszystko to, o czym nie potrafiłam zapomnieć, a potem wypomnieć temu upartemu osłu, że przyjaciół, tych jedynych, prawdziwych przyjaciół, nie porzuca się z nagłością, ot tak, po prostu, dla zasady.

Severus odwrócił wzrok, kuląc nieznacznie ramiona, zupełnie jak wówczas, gdy mieliśmy po dziesięć lat i był jedynie dzieckiem wstydzącym się własnej rodziny jak choroby.

— Nie prawda — powiedział z takim przekonaniem, że zrobiło mi się słabo; zupełnie, jakby nie wierzył, że ktokolwiek mógłby go sobie upodobać całkowicie bezwarunkowo. — Po prostu mnie nie zna.

— Severusie...

— Nie powinnaś była tu przychodzić.

Jego słowa sprawiły, że moje serce pękło, a potem posypało się pod nasze nogi jak kurz. Spuściłam głowę, mając wrażenie ciężkości, jakby przytłaczało mnie coś potężnego, z czym nigdy nie poradzę sobie w pojedynkę.

— Dlaczego między nami nie może być tak, jak dawniej? — zapytałam, nie chcąc wcale znać na to pytanie odpowiedzi.

Severus zaśmiał się sucho, a jego ramiona napięły się jak struny instrumentu szarpanego.

— Nic nie jest takie, jak dawniej, Lily — rzekł cicho, uśmiechając się drętwo. — Dorośliśmy...

— Czy dorosłość jest momentem w życiu człowieka, w którym nie zasługuje się dłużej na posiadanie prawdziwych przyjaciół?

Odetchnął głęboko, trochę chwiejnie, wyglądając, jakby zastanawiał się, czy ode mnie nie uciec - nie zdziwiłabym się, gdybym mogła, sama bym od siebie uciekła. A potem spojrzał na mnie, błądząc spojrzeniem po mojej twarzy, jakby była ona labiryntem, w którym można się zagubić.

— Nic nie rozumiesz — odezwał się z niejakim odrętwieniem, a ja, patrząc na niego bezradnie, czułam się i podle, i nikczemnie, a co gorsza, nie potrafiłam nawet wydedukować, skąd wzięło się całe to spiętrzenie odczuć.

Śnieg powoli przestawał prószyć, gdy spoglądałam na puszystą powłokę majaczącą za moimi plecami. Spostrzegłam, że ślady moich kroków niemal całkowicie zatarły się na puchu bieli i zaczęłam się zastanawiać, ile czasu stoję już przed jego drzwiami niczym głupia, naiwna ofiara losu.

On nie chce cię w swoim domu, Lily, zrozum to wreszcie — zakuło gdzieś wewnątrz mojego umysłu niczym uderzenie młota pneumatycznego, a ja poczułam, jak moje serce kurczy się boleśnie w żebrach niczym zraniony ptak, zamknięty w ciasnocie szarej klatki. Świat zwalił mi się na głowę jak ogromna fala oceaniczna, przygniatając moje poczucie własnej wartości.

— Masz rację — powiedziałam, czując, jak łzy wzbierają w moich oczach — masz rację, to była głupota z mojej strony, przychodzić tutaj dzisiejszego dnia. Ja... bardzo przepraszam. Myślałam... przepraszam, to było naiwne.

— Lily...

Moje imię w jego ustach uderzyło we mnie jak klątwa i spętało moje nerwy jak Diabelskie Sidła.

— Żegnaj, Severusie. — Ułożyłam w wózku i opatuliłam szczelnie kocem małego Harry'ego, który obserwował mnie spod gęstych rzęs z wyrazem oczu niepodobnym do spojrzenia jakiegokolwiek rocznego dziecka, a ja zapragnęłam przytulić go mocno do serca i zapewnić, że wszystko będzie dobrze, chociaż w głębi duszy rozumiałam, że dobrze nie będzie już nigdy więcej.

Kocham Jamesa — powtarzałam w myślach jak mantrę — kocham tego chaotycznego drania, własne życie bym za niego poświęciła — i nie rozumiałam, dlaczego moje serce szarpało się w piersiowej klatce, jakby zapragnęło się z niej wyrwać.

Pchałam wózek przez śnieg, a małe kółka zakopywały się w białej fali, jakby cały świat, w jednej chwili, zmówił się przeciw mnie.

Zaciskałam zęby, starając się nie odwracać za siebie, podczas gdy imię _Severus_ pulsowało w moich skroniach jak krew.

I wtedy poczułam dłonie, duże, silne dłonie, które nie były już dłońmi tamtego chłopca, z mojego dzieciństwa - odwróciły mnie one ku sobie i z pragnieniem, o jakie nigdy bym go nie podejrzewała, pochwyciły moją zmarzniętą twarz, parząc skórę jak wrzątek.

Jego czarne oczy były pułapką, w którą pozwoliłam się złapać.

— Nienawidzisz mnie? — zapytałam, ponieważ musiałam, _musiałam_ znać odpowiedź, a on spojrzał na mnie tak, jakbym posługiwała się dawno zapomnianym, starożytnym językiem.

— Chciałbym cię nienawidzić — powiedział, starając się zebrać moje łzy swoimi palcami. — Ale nie potrafię.

Wiedziałam, że jeśli za moment nie powie mi, kim dla niego jestem, to popadnę w obłęd niezmierzony, głęboki i ciemny jak jego oczy wpatrzone w moje własne.

— Nie potrafię żyć bez ciebie, słyszysz? — zawołałam, drżąc na całym ciele jak owładnięta gorączką (być może to właśnie była gorączka, tylko nie taka, jaką miałam wówczas na myśli). — _Nie chcę_ żyć bez ciebie.

Czułam się jak kretynka - przez moment zapragnęłam zapaść się pod ziemię i nigdy więcej nie oglądać światła dnia.

Czarne oczy zapłonęły jak gwiazdy zapalające się na nocnym niebie i na jedną, długą niczym sen chwilę zabrakło mi tchu.

A potem ten cichy, chłodny, cyniczny mężczyzna pochylił się nade mną i pokazał mi to wszystko, czego nigdy nie potrafił przekazać słowami.

Mój świat zniknął w bieli.

* * *

-VVV-

* * *

Kiedy później zastanawiałam się nad tym, w którym miejscu popełniliśmy błąd, doszłam do wniosku, że kochałam swoje życie takim, jakim było i nigdy nie chciałabym, aby stało się inne. Patrząc w promienną, powlekaną szczęściem twarz Jamesa, czułam, że moje miejsce zawsze znajdowało się u jego boku.

Pośród całego roztargnienia, które wywołałeś w moim umyśle samym swoim powrotem, istniały nawracające myśli z dzieciństwa, w których dźwięczała niczym pieśń fraza: Zawsze pozostaniesz tym pierwszym, który otworzył przede mną świat magii i pokazał mi jego szczerozłote piękno.

Musiałeś wiedzieć, że kochałam cię niezmierzenie i że nigdy nie przestałam cię kochać, ale to nie wykluczało realiów, które szeptały cicho do naszych uszu: _to_ on _jest tym... to zawsze będzie..._

Miałeś prawo mnie znienawidzić, bo choć twierdziłeś, że nie potrafisz, wiedziałam, jak mocno cię zraniłam swym powrotem w objęcia mojego męża - on mnie kochał tak silnie, a ja nigdy nie zdołałam na niego zasłużyć i zapewne już nigdy nie zdołam.

Wieczorami wtulałam się w ramiona Jamesa i szeptałam:

— Chcę z tobą zostać na zawsze... — I uwierz mi, Severusie, nie kłamałam wówczas tak wielce, jak sądzisz.

Moje życie było doskonałością, której ty nie mógłbyś mi dać, moje życie było spokojem, o jakim zawsze marzyłam.

I tylko czasami, w zimne, ciemne noce, kiedy James pochrapywał cicho tuż obok mnie zakopany w wełnianej kołdrze, wyobrażałam nas sobie razem, jak żyjemy obok siebie, jak starzejemy się obok siebie i wówczas mój dom stawał się przeraźliwie chłodny, zupełnie jak śnieg tamtego grudniowego dnia, kiedy widzieliśmy się po raz ostatni, wplątujący się w moje włosy jak łzy.


End file.
